With the always-increasing amount of documents one has to deal with on a daily basis it becomes harder to manage the documents (or information or file) on an item-by-item basis. An alternative document management system adapted to organize large amount of information would be beneficial to the user.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0214169 A1, published on Sep. 13, 2007 discloses a Multi-dimensional locating system and method (title), which is incorporated herewith by reference. The patent application provides embodiments for managing and displaying axes of documents and other computer-readable files. An axis of documents grouping a plurality of documents along a predetermined order, inter alia, is taught.
The use of an axis of documents brings some specific behavior as oppose to document presentation mechanism in the art. One of the specific of an axis is that one might want to navigate thereon while making selections of documents and seeing a magnified version of a document.
The use of a small number of axes of information elements on a display might result in a non-optimal use of the usable display area. A larger number of axes might be desirable to provide more information to a viewer. A number of challenges need to be addressed in order to provide functions performed on a larger quantity of documents. For instance, the selection of elements needs to be identified in a fashion discriminating the selected elements among the other documents. Additionally, the element on which the focus is also needs to be discriminated.
Also, navigation among a plurality of axes and among a plurality of groups of axes requires particular behaviors that the prior art fails to provide. Other possibilities could also be leveraged by the manipulation of a plurality of axes that the prior art fails to take advantage from.
In view of the prior art it appears that improvements over the prior art is desirable to improve the user experience and usability either with innovative graphical, structural or functional improvements.